


7 Proposals, 5 Nos, 2 Yesses

by DongBangGot7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hint of Markson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongBangGot7/pseuds/DongBangGot7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seven times JJ Project proposed to one another throughout the years. </p>
<p>“JaeBum Hyung, will you do me the honour, and marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Proposals, 5 Nos, 2 Yesses

**Author's Note:**

> Another Repost from AFF/tumblr =)
> 
> Once again, not beta-ed. Hope you enjoy ^^

“Hyung! JaeBum Hyung! Hyung! Let me see your hand. I want to try!” JinYoung leans and reaches over the table to grab onto JaeBum’s hand.

JaeBum laughs at a joke MinWoo says as he gives his left hand to JinYoung who is now inspecting the palm. JaeBum feels JinYoung’s fingers trace the lines of his palm, mimicking the fortune-teller lady that they went to a couple minutes ago.

After a while, JaeBum feels JinYoung’s breath on his hand; looking over, he sees JinYoung lifting the palm to his face, inspecting his palm very closely.

“Hey Hyung,” JinYoung removes his face from the palm and stares straight at JaeBum with innocent doe eyes (JaeBum knows that innocent expression is fake), “You barely have a marriage line…does this mean you’ll never get married or does it mean that you’ll get a divorce very early on?” JaeBum blinks at JinYoung, trying to process what the other said. Pulling his hand away, he lifts it and slaps the top of the other male’s head, “You little dipshit, is that supposed to be a joke? Are you trying to curse me?”

JinYoung snickers instead and grabs a hold of the hand again, flipping it around the show JaeBum, “See Hyung. You really don’t have one.”

JaeBum sees his other friends/trainees gather around his hand, checking the area JinYoung was pointing at. “JinYoung’s right JaeBum-ah, you really don’t have one.”

JaeBum groans, “Not you too, DaeJin Hyung!”

“But it’s barely there. JaeBum-ah, maybe it means you won’t even get proposed to.” JaeBum hears his friends snicker and laugh.

“Yah! Why would I get proposed too? I would be doing the proposing!”

JaeBum hears a loud fake sigh coming from JinYoung. “I guess I’ll do you and society a favour and release you from your cursed fate, Hyung.” JaeBum looks at the youth as JinYoung lifts and flips the hand right side up, holding it loosely.

“JaeBum Hyung, will you do me the honour, and marry me?” JaeBum sees the corners of JinYoung’s lips curling upwards. The younger one trying to hold in his laughter. Unlike the other boys in the group now laughing out loud and chanting ‘marry him’.

JaeBum snatches his hand out of JinYoung’s grip and the youth finally lets out the howl of laugher he’s been holding, tipping his head back.

JaeBum’s face is red from anger and embarrassment, mostly embarrassment as most people in the restaurant is now staring at their table. “Yah, do you want to get a beating, little brat!?”

JinYoung now calming down, with tiny giggles escaping his lips, “Just kidding, Hyung. You know you really got to stop swearing so much. Very un-idol of you.”

“Maybe if you stop trying to raise my blood pressure, bastard.”

JinYoung sticks his tongue out at JaeBum, used to the foul names coming from his Hyung’s mouth.

“Ok, ok. Time to stop it you two. Food’s coming.” As if the magic word were said, JinYoung and JaeBum snap back into their positions and stare at the food that was just dropped onto their table.

-

“So your names are Im JaeBum and Park JinYoung? Those are your real names?”

JaeBum and JinYoung share a look conveying, ‘not this again,’ before looking back at the hosts with fake smiles and nodding.

“Yes, I’m Im JaeBum.”  
“And I’m Park JinYoung.”  
“That’s very cool. You must get teased a lot or had funny incidents because of your names?”

JaeBum gives a chuckle and gives the hosts a bright smile. “Yes, yes, there are many.”  
“Oh, do you mind sharing one?”  
“How about Jr., you should go first.”  
“Oh yes, Jr.-sshi let’s hear from you.”

JinYoung gives a side glare to JaeBum and a subtle jab before facing both hosts with a blinding smile.

“Oh yes. Umm, there was one incident outside JYP building. There was a fan of JYP-PDnim. She was holding on a bouquet and chanting “Please marry me Park JinYoung.” Both we and other trainees were passing by the window when we heard her chant. Ever since, they kept on teasing me about that especially...” JinYoung gestures to JaeBum.

JaeBum laughs with the hosts. “Yeah, that was really funny.”  
“Speaking of marriage, do you have an ideal type you like to maybe someday get married too? Jr.-sshi?”  
“Oh, I want someone with a nice smile their teeth show and when they smile their eyes go into those half-moon smiles.” JinYoung hears the audience ‘ohh-ing’ and hears a faint ‘like JB’, giving him an idea.

“How about you JB-sshi?”  
“Someone’s who cute and that I can relate too.”  
“Like me?” JinYoung grins at JaeBum, “I’m like your ideal type.”  
JaeBum gives JinYoung a weird look, as JinYoung gives him a wink.  
“Since you’re like my ideal type and I’m yours, we should get married. What do you guys think?” JinYoung asks the fans.

Screams erupt from the audience.

“You hear that JB Hyung? So will you marry me?”

JaeBum looks in disbelief at JinYoung, shaking his head, “PASS! Who would marry you? This kid is crazy.”

JinYoung fakes a pout before erupting into laughter.

“Ok, next question please!”

-

JinYoung folds his hands in front of his chest, “Why am I the mom? I want to be sexy too, or cool; I’ll even settle for cute like before.”

“You were never cute!”  
“Shut up BamBam. No one asked you!” JinYoung retorted, before mumbling, “Little punk.”  
“Tsk tsk, JinYoung-ah. That’s very un-idol like, what would your fans think?” JaeBum grabs the back of JinYoung’s neck before pulling the other closer to rest his entire arm on the other.  
“Ha-ha” JinYoung says sarcastically, “Wonder where I learned it from.”

“Little dipshit.”  
“Dickhead”  
“Bastard.”  
“Fucker.”  
“Ohh someone’s learned. Smart-ass.”  
“Mofo.”  
“Mofo? What’s a mofo?”  


JinYoung shrugs, “Learnt it from Mark.”  
“Yo Mark! What the hell’s a mofo?”  
“Mother Fucker.” Mark replied nonchalant, “And you two, stop corrupting the kids. Especially you JB, you’re supposed to be our leader.”

“Yes Hyung~!” The two boys say in a sing-song voice.

“Hey, if JaeBum’s our leader/dad and JinYoung’s our mom does this mean they’re married?”  
YoungJae glances at the two members mentioned before replying to YuGyeom, “We need a proposal before that happens, Gyeomie.”

“Proposal! Proposal!” Jackson starts to chime and BamBam starts to join in; soon the other two youngsters join in with the chant as well. Mark stays silent but there’s a smirk on his face.

JaeBum removes his arm from JinYoung, and groans, “Not this again.”

JinYoung laughs, “I’m not proposing again. I got rejected twice. Come on, leader, I’m waiting. You know they won’t stop till it happens.”

JaeBum rolls his eyes, and takes a big sigh. Hearing the chanting getting louder, he faces JinYoung, “Marry me.”

“You can do better. Come on, get on your knees.”  JaeBum bites his tongue in frustration and gets on one knee in front of the smirking boy.

JaeBum can hear the laughs from the members, (especially Jackson’s high pitched hyena laugh) even Mark’s laughter joining in. JinYoung sticks his hand out wriggling his fingers, milking in JaeBum’s frustration and embarrassment, “I’m waiting.”

JaeBum roughly grabs onto the hand, “Will you Park JinYoung, marry me and be the ‘mom’ to these 5 annoying kids?”

JinYoung stays silent for a couple seconds. A familiar smirk grows bigger, “Nope I reject.” Snatching his hand back from JaeBum, JinYoung runs towards the hysterical Jackson, trying to shield himself from the now fuming leader.

“YAH! GET BACK HERE!” JaeBum chases the laughing boy, almost tripping over the bodies on the ground, who are withering with laughter. 

Jackson moving out of the way, JinYoung holds his arms up to stop JaeBum from advancing, “Hey you rejected me; it’s only fair to reject you too,” JinYoung says with little laughs escaping in between.

JaeBum swats the arms away before grabbing the other in a loose chokehold, “You little dipshit.” The only response JaeBum gets is laughter.

-

“Give me one, Hyung!” JinYoung whines.

JaeBum clutches onto the package of his chocolate wafer rolls as he bounces (mostly due to the sugar high from the same wafer rolls) around the currently empty stage, keeping them out of JinYoung’s reach.

“No, they’re mine, from my fan. Besides you and Mark ate most of it already.”

JinYoung chases JaeBum around the stage, as the other members lie around talking to each other. The fan-signing has ended, so everyone’s passing time till the van comes to bring them to their next venue.

YoungJae, lounging on the table watches the two child-like member in amusement, “I don’t know why you two don’t do this in public more often.”

This causes the two to stop mid run to stare at the vocalist. JaeBum bounces over, ruffling YoungJae’s hair before jumping on the table sitting Indian style. “Then that means I can’t give you any more cuddles, I’m no two-timer.”

YoungJae swats the hand away, “Get away Hyung! Psh, I don’t need you, I only love YuGyeomie!”  
“I have Mark Hyung!”  
“NO, MARKSON FOREVER!”  
“What about me! JackBam! Jackson Hyung!!”  
JaeBum ruffles YoungJae’s hair again, “Great now you got them arguing over our couple ships.”

“MINE!!!!!!!!!” JinYoung runs full speed and grabs the almost empty can of treats out of JaeBum’s hand.

“YAH! THOSE ARE MINE PARK JIN YOUNG!” JaeBum jumps down from the table to chase after male once again.

JinYoung laughs as he opens the container only to see one more wafer stick left. Glancing back he sees the fuming leader gaining speed. Hoping to stun the leader, JinYoung turns around and drops to his knees.  Holding out the wafer, “Hyung marry me!”

Not stopping, JaeBum snaps the wafer out of JinYoung’s hands, and stuffs it into his mouth. “Nope. Thanks for the snack though.”

JinYoung’s jaw opens wide and stares at the tiny broken piece in his palm, “Dammit, you were supposed to stop and process that, so I could eat it instead! And what do you mean ‘Nope’, who else are you going to marry huh?”  
JaeBum grins at the male, “Got to try harder. And I’m not accepting such a shitty proposal. I want the whole thing. I’m high class, man!”  
“Psh, like I’m going to fine wine and dine you.”

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU’RE CHEAP JINYOUNG!!!”

“Shut up Jackson!”

-

JaeBum knew he should be happy, they just had 2 successful fan-meetings in Bangkok. Fans loved them, everyone had fun; he had fun, the members had fun, and the fans had fun. It was a successful day.

But in the end, JaeBum faked being sick and is now lying in his hotel room sulking while his other members are out eating with BamBam’s family. All because JaeBum was fuming, mad, frustrated; in short…he was jealous…he was pulling a Jackson.

Sighing, JaeBum glares at his phone like it was its fault. The fan-meet just ended, everyone was ushered into the van like usual. Cellphones were out and JaeBum checked his twitter, searching for pictures of himself and other members from the fan-meet. That’s when he saw the picture. And he couldn’t stop thinking and over thinking about it since.

JaeBum hears a knock on his door, before the clicking of the door opening and closing. He hears JinYoung’s voice before he could see the male. “JaeBum-ah, are you feeling better?”

JaeBum rolls onto his side grabbing the phone, JaeBum opens Instagram and starts scrolling through the pictures mindlessly ignoring the youth.

JinYoung lightly sits on the side of the bed and puts a hand on JaeBum’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, “Hey, are you ok?”

“Why didn’t you go with the others?” JaeBum winced as his words tumbled out of his mouth harsher than intended.

There was a silent pause, before JinYoung removes his hand in favour of lying on the narrow bed beside his quiet boyfriend.

“You’re mad.”  
“No.”  
Wrapping his arms around the leader’s waist, JinYoung kisses the male’s shoulder blade, “Why you mad?”

JaeBum puffs out a breath of air, shoulders deflating and sinks into JinYoung’s hold. “It’s stupid.” JinYoung hands move in slow patterns before slowly coaxing the older male to turn around. Facing JinYoung, JaeBum looks in to his lover’s eyes, “I’m just being stupid.”

“Talk to me.”  
“…Don’t laugh…”  
JinYoung gives JaeBum a tiny grin and a peck on the lips, “Wouldn’t dare.”  
“I was browsing through some pictures…”  
“And…” JinYoung coaxes.  
“IsawthispictureofyouproposingtoMarkandIgotjealous.” JaeBum mumbles the rest.  
“…”

JaeBum looks at JinYoung whose shoulders are shaking trying to hold in his laughter. “I said don’t laugh!” JinYoung’s arms tighten around JaeBum as the other tries to turn around again. Calming himself down, “You’re such an idiot.” Staring straight into JaeBum’s eyes, “We were just playing around. You know I only love you.”

“I know…” JaeBum’s rubs his face, “Fuck I’m acting like Jackson.” This causes a tiny chuckle from both parties.

JaeBum’s arms then go down to wrap around JinYoung as well, “I just see that stuff happen, and I wish I could do stuff like that with you too.”  
“But you hate that stuff remember? And you made it a rule not to be too affectionate together, or fans will catch on too quick.”  
“Yeah, yeah I remember.”  
The two lovers relax and remain in their embrace for a couple of comfortable minutes.

“Marry me.”

JinYoung’s eyes shoot wide open and stare right into JaeBum’s earnest eyes.

“Marry me, JinYoung-ah.” JinYoung hears the raw honestly and yearning in JaeBum’s voice.  
“You know I can’t. We can’t. Not right now.” JinYoung whispers back.  
“I know.” JaeBum’s eyes fall, “I just wish we could.”

JinYoung leans in till his forehead touches JaeBum’s, “Me too, JaeBum-ah. We’re way too young and we have-“  
“Too much on the line. I know. Just wishful thinking.”

JinYoung leans in and captures JaeBum’s lips in a romantic kiss, almost like an apology.

The two break apart before smiling to each other, eyes conveying a silent message. JaeBum leans forward again and locks his lips with JinYoung’s grinning ones.

This kiss is like a promise.

-

JaeBum sits on the couch playing with his phone and checking the time; it was a quarter to 10PM “You done yet!?”

“Shut up, we aren’t even late yet!”  
“Let’s get going already. SeokCheon Hyung was generous to get us the roof VIP room this time. Let’s not be late. Traffics going to be a bitch.”

Walking out of the room, JinYoung puts on his snapback and throws JaeBum his jacket. “Come on, we’re going to be late.” JaeBum raises his brow at JinYoung before shaking his head, following JinYoung out of the door.

Parking by the restaurant, JaeBum and JinYoung step out of the car to walk inside. The host sees the two men walk in before ushering them up the stairs onto the roof top level. Taking a seat at the candle lit table, the host gives both men a menu and a basket of bread & butter. The host also pours 2 glasses of Cardinale 2006 Cabernet Sauvignon for the two men, “This is on the house on behalf of Mr. Hong. A server will be with you shortly. Is there anything else I can get for you in the mean time?”

JaeBum smiles at the host before shaking his head, “Thank you, we’re good for now.” With a tiny nod, the host walks away from the two males.

Grabbing the neck of the glass JinYoung raises it to clink with JaeBum’s before talking a sip at the wine. Setting the glass down JinYoung looks at JaeBum with a smiling face. “This is nice.”

JaeBum nods, “It sure is.” Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the server coming up their table. “My name is JinHyuk, I will be your server for this evening, and what can I get you two gentleman today?”  
JaeBum opens and scans the menu, before handing it to the server, “I will go for the 12oz sirloin.”  
“Same for me, thank you.” JinYoung closes his menu and hands it to the server.  
The server nods before walking away with their order.

Taking another sip of the red wine, “Any news from Markson yet?”

JinYoung nods, “You know Jackson texts everyone as soon as they arrived in California. I’m surprised you didn’t get anything.”  
“You know I’m too busy with the new album to check messages. I’ve barely had time to see you.”  
JinYoung pouts, “I know.”  
JaeBum reaches over to put his hand on top of JinYoung’s and gives it a light squeeze, “How are they, what’s the update?”  
JinYoung smiles again and interlaces their fingers, “They’re staying at Mark’s place in Cali. It’s sunny and the weather’s great. They’re planning to go surfing before the performance.”  
“How many days are they over there anyways?”  
“This they got a freebie after the concert. Probably going to visit the in-laws.”  
“I miss them. I haven’t seen Mark’s family in years.”  
“Me too. We should go with them next time.” 

JaeBum nods, “Yeah that would be fun. Maybe with the ‘kids’ too, when we all aren’t too busy.”  
“You’ve got to stop calling them that, YuGyeom’s more than half a century now.”  
JaeBum scoffs, “Yeah I’ll stop calling them kids when they start acting like their ages.”

JinYoung just shakes his head fondly, “How’s the album coming along anyways? Almost done?” JaeBum nods, “Yeah. Just doing the final arrangements on everything. I’m actually hoping to get Mino to feature on one of the songs.”  
“Why not BamBam. He’s not doing anything these days.”  
“I thought he’s doing his radio.”  
“It’s only at late night. Other than that he texts me every day, wanting to hangout.”  
“You should tell that boy to start writing songs for the next album.”  
“That’s exactly what he wants to do when I do go see him. I got some of his stuff at home, remind me to show it to you later.”

JaeBum hums in acknowledgement, “Any updates on YoungJae? Last I heard he was casted in Rent?”  
“Yup, so proud of him. We should go see it. Show him our support.”  
JaeBum nods, “Yeah that be a good idea. …How ‘bout you, hmm? How’s the drama?”  
“Oh it’s great! Everyone is so nice, and I the role is so cool too! Also JaeJoong-sshi is so nice and handsome, it’s so cool to work with him!”  
JaeBum smirks, “Sound like someone’s a fan.”  
JinYoung grins at JaeBum, “He’s really is though! So handsome and cool. Such a great Hyung!”  
JaeBum smiles at JinYoung as his thumb strokes patterns on his boyfriend’s hand, “I’m glad you’re having fun.”

JinYoung sees the server coming up with their food, before removing his hand from JaeBum’s. The waiter sets down their steaks, “Your sirloins, Gentlemen. Is there anything else I can get for you?”  
JinYoung smiles to the waiter, “No thank you. We’re good for now.”  
The server nods, “Enjoy.” Then walks away.  
The two males start digging into their meal, with some idle chit chat in between bites. By the time the two finished, it was almost midnight.  
The server comes back up to gather their plates, before settling down a plate of ice cream dessert in front of the two males. “Compliments of the chef and Mr. Hong.”  
JaeBum and JinYoung smile to the server, “Tell them thank you.”

The server walks away, as JaeBum starts to dig into the elegant dessert. “I’m going to use the restroom.” JaeBum hums an acknowledgement, and sees JinYoung leave out of the corner of his eye.

Finishing the dessert, JaeBum leans back into his chair sipping on his glass waiting for JinYoung. Soon the strings of fairy lights flicker off, and JaeBum is surrounded in darkness. JaeBum puts his glass on the table, and a soft melody of an acoustic guitar is heard. The lights turn back on, and JinYoung is holding two intertwined red and white roses.

 

_“For meeting you and being able to touch your hair,_  
_For meeting you and being able to breathe looking at each other,_  
_For getting to hug you and being able to let the tears flow when it’s tough,_  
_I’m so fortunate_  
_…_  
_Always having remained at my side,_  
_It’s because of an amazing person,_  
_You_  
_…” *_

 

Finishing the ballad, JinYoung walks over to his seated lover, kneeling down he gives the rose to JaeBum as he takes JaeBum’s left hand. “JaeBum Hyung. We have known each other for 14 years and been together for 9 of those. You’ve been with me since the beginning, when I was nervous and hoping to I would get picked to be a trainee. You’ve been there when I debuted for the 1st and 2nd time. You were there when I shed tears of happiness, sadness, of frustration. You were there to share my moments of joy and happiness. You became my Hyung, my best friend, my love, my rock and foundation. I feel so lucky to have met you and feel thankful every day that you are still here with me. I love you so much, and I want to share my life with you for forever more.” JinYoung reaches into his pocket and pulls out a simple yet elegant silver band, “Will you Im JaeBum, marry me?”

JaeBum smiles at his lover below him and nods, “Yes JinYoung, I’ll marry you.”

JinYoung grins as he slips the ring onto JaeBum’s finger and jumps into JaeBum’s arms; the two lovers lean into a sweet deep kiss. They hear claps in the background, as they finally break away.

JInYoung looks at JaeBum with adoration. It turns into confusion as he hears a piano melody play and the voice of NichKhun singing ‘Nothing Better’. The lights dim once again, turning around JinYoung sees images of himself and JaeBum projected on a screen.

“Wha-“, JinYoung looks at JaeBum in shock. JaeBum just grins gestures to the screen now showing old clips of themselves.

The video had clips from when they were in JJ Project, to Got7, to these recent years; as well as pictures from their first date, personal ones JaeBum took, and even pictures fans took of them throughout the years. By the end of the ballad, JinYoung sees his members projected on the screen holding five large paper signs with grins on their faces.

Each sign has a word on it, asking a question.

“Park JinYoung. Will. You. Marry. Me?”

The members parted ways to reveal JaeBum on his knees, holding out ring case before propping it open. The video fades to black, and the lights come back on and JinYoung sees JaeBum in the same pose in front of him.

“Park JinYoung, will you marry me?”

JinYoung blinks in surprise and his eyes water, before nodding silently. “Yes.”

JaeBum grins at his lover, and slips the ring onto JinYoung’s finger. Gathering JinYoung into a hug, JaeBum leans in for another deep romantic kiss. JinYoung responds, sucking JaeBum’s bottom lip and nibbling on it. The two break apart for air as their foreheads touch.

JinYoung and JaeBum grin at each other, eyes filled with love and adoration.

“I can’t believe you planned that.”  
“I did say it before.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’d be the one proposing.”

JinYoung laughs at JaeBum’s response and presses himself up against his fiancé. Turning his head, JinYoung rest his head on JaeBum’s shoulders, “Love you.”

JaeBum holds JinYoung tighter and presses a kiss on the other’s neck. “Love you too.” 

 

[* Song is It's Fortunate by Lee Juk]


End file.
